


You Can't Always Get What You Want

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ba'al's newest prisoner is not what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for event_horizons on DW. In response to marzipan77 's prompt 'Gen - Jack and Siler- stand-in or mistaken identity.'

The prisoner is dragged down the fire-lit hallway of the Hatak.

His lanky frame held strong by stony faced jaffa. Sweat beads across his brow and in his silvered hair, it stings his eyes and he squeezes them tight, blocking all but the beat of footsteps from his captors.

They had pinched him from the beta site while he was overseeing the last minute tune up of some satellites the SGC was about to launch, a little safeguard to alert them to any incoming attack. Too bad they hadn’t launched soon enough.

He is brought before an altered throne in an opulent room and from his lowered periphery can make out a dark figure rising above him.

“We meet again,” Ba’al’s flanged tone triumphs. “Know this; you have yet to comprehend the torment I am able to inflict upon you. The rest of your days are mine.”

The prisoner cannot help but smirk at living a cliché he has only heard of in snippets of conversation, and while not ideal, he relishes in the knowledge that when he looks upon his soon to be tormentor… well, said tormentor is not going to be too happy.

Schooling his face as best he can, the prisoner raises his head to face the goa’uld.

Ba’al’s eyes glow hot white as they widen, then narrow as he takes in the features of the prisoner. “What is the meaning of this? Who are you?” He demands.

“Sergeant Siler, Sir, US Air Force.”

“What?!”

“I noticed your hyper drive engine is a little jumpy, you can really feel it when you’re entering and exiting hyper space. Now we’re gonna need some new command crystals to fix that up, then there’s your ring platform… too bad I didn’t bring my wrench…”


End file.
